


Laws Are Silent In Times Of War

by ShadowAssassinz



Series: Fallout: New vegas [3]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Gore, Quotes In Latin, Sex, Swearing, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassinz/pseuds/ShadowAssassinz
Summary: Vulpes stumbles upon his Wolf in the desert but it doesn't go as he expected.He's torn between making a decision that might change his life forever, for a woman who's trying to kill him.Laws be damned he wants that ass B)





	Laws Are Silent In Times Of War

Exactlly what it was that drove him to head north instead of east he didn't know. Call it karma, luck, divine help, what ever it was he thanked it a million times over.

\--   
The courier six and Vulpes had a very strange relationship. In fact were you to walk up to either of them and question it you'd either end up with a broken nose or a shiv in your side later in the evening.

It was a constant game of cat and mouse though Vulpes couldn't call it that, he wasn't a cat nor was she a mouse.

He had seen what she had done to some of his brothers after freeing some slaves on their way past Nipton. Why she had decided to not challenge himself and his men at Nipton was still a mystery.

She was a vulgar woman. Skin a beautiful tan he had never seen before, eyes a beautiful dark brown and curly brown hair that usually was braided and hung on her shoulder.

Within the Legion she was known as many things; a fighter, a slave, a profligate whore, the Courier, a savage.

An untamed wolf that tore through her enemies in such a brutal way it got him hard just thinking about it. When he saw his brothers cry out in panicked screams, begging for their lives. When he looked through his scope and saw the smirk on her face as she dug her machete through their guts and watched the gore fest unfold.

Once she had been a slave. He had seen the marks on her back, the red irritated bruises on her wrists showing where they had bonded her hands together. She had been under the whip. Memories of disciplines flooded back and a low spark in the midsts of his gut caught life. He pushed the feeling down for now.

They had fought each other many times. The amount of times he felt his heart almost stopping, his gut twisting when his eyes fell on a random NCR soldier with the same hair... the same tan skin... he had gently tilted her body to the side with his foot to get a better look at her face, his expression revealing nothing. Blue eyes. He let out a breath he hadn't even noticed he'd been holding. She lives still... He smiled.

\--

When he had heard the screams something in the back of his head told him to stop. To let it be, women, men, children all fall under the harsh life of the Mojave.

There was laughing and shouting, swearing and the sound of slapping. Something harsh getting slapped against skin. It sent chills under his skin but his expression didn't changed. It never did.

As he pasted the hill overlooking a small valley crouched to blend in better he peeked over the hill and his chest tightened. Screams. Her screams.

Some of his brothers; Marius and Cleatus sat on a log in front of a fire, grins on their faces as they allowed themselves the privilege of drinking her whiskey.

And there he stood, a Centurion. His shadow illuminated by the campfire. His helmet hiding his face and in his hand - raised high above his head - is a leather belt torn from his own armor.

SMACK

Her scream muffled behind a rag still echoed in the valley. Vulpes felt something in his gut shift, the spark now a lit fire.

SMACK

Her screams turned more painful, she was holding in her tears he could hear it in her voice.

SMACK

Before he was even sure what it was he was actually doing his body had moved on its own. Marched over the hill and was heading down the valley.

SMACK

He walked faster almost sprinting, jumping over rocks and small branches in his way.

Suddenly the sound of leather hitting skin stopped and so did he. He spun around and leaned his back against a mountainside - his back turned to them.

What was he doing? Marching on his brothers demanding they stop? Why? Under what rights? He wasn't thinking straight. Driven by pure emotions he had to stop. Tune it out. Just walk away...

The rag must have been removed because he could hear her voice now. A voice that often sent small shivers down his spine now made his chest tighten and his gut twist.

The way she screamed. Screamed for him to get off her, swore and cursed him out. Promises of how she would rip his heart from his chest and feed it to Caesar himself.

The Centurion only laughed as he began ripping off her pants. She cried now, screamed. Begged for something... someone.

She doesn't know why she screamed it, what had made her scream exactly that. What had made her scream that name. But she did it.

"VULPES STOP THEM! HELP PLEASE!"

She had sobbed.

The world around him stopped. The world around her slowed down.

The Centurions busy hands halted.

"How do you know that name, whore?!" One of the soldiers had asked.

"Silence!" The Centurions voice echoed and the two soldiers sat back down like obedient pups.

He continued but this time more eager, a different kind of hatred.

Suddenly the Centurion screamed as the Ripper actually ripped through his chest painting her in the blood of the man who almost raped her. She looked up - eyes swollen and teary - at the man in front of her. His silver eyes hidden behind the shadow illuminated by his fur hood.

The sheer shock in her eyes made him want to grab her. Hold her. No man would lay a hand on his wolf.

The two soldiers drew their machetes but were dealt with faster than they could react.

Vulpes stood drenched in the blood of his brothers, speechless. The Ripper slipped out of his hand as he fell on his knees in front of her, ripping away her bonds.

She jumped up in his arms and cried. Her face hidden in the crook of his neck as she just let it all out. He could feel her shaking in his arms and clung to her harder. He couldn't even phantom the thought of how strange this was, the question of what he was actually doing. All he knew was that his wolf was safe, here in his arms.

To see her like this though was... repulsing. The way she was shaking in his arms. The way she seemed to never run out of tears. The way she clung to him begging him not to let her go. The wolf he had once known seemed to be gone, replaced by this broken down pit hound.

Suddenly he had let her go, stood up and looked down at her. She was covered in the same blood he was, the blood of his brothers. It was sickening. What had he done...

As if she had read his mind she got up on trembling legs, her eyes never leaving his. She looked around and he pointed towards the north.

"NCR camp a few miles-"

She grabbed on to her bag and swung it over her back. Her body still weak and trembling as she began to walk. Her ankle was sprained if not broken and every step was met with a pained hissed but she didn't look back.

He took a step forward as if ready. When her ankle finally gave in he rushed forward and catched her.

"You are injured"

"Thank you..."

He looked at her, his brows knitted together in confusion.

"For saving me... thank you"

He stoped, pondered the statement in his head then chuckled.

"If someone is going to kill you - it will be me"

With that he put his arm under her leg and lifted her up bridal style. She dropped the mostly empty bag and without the extra weight it was easier carrying her.

"You saved my life..."

"I still expect you to try and take mine, mihi feram lupus"

She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Si vis pacem para bellum" she mumbled and he smiled softly.

"Silent enim leges inter arma"

He whispered back.

 


End file.
